


Mr. July

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An unknown side of Trip is...exposed. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

> Dear Hoshi,
> 
> Sorry I'm so late in getting back to you, everything's fine, don't worry. However...
> 
> You know how you used to tease me about never being able to remember a name but a face would stay with me forever? I was looking at the pictures you sent me when I realized I knew your friend Trip from somewhere. And no, it wasn't from the publicity rounds you guys made before you launched.
> 
> Then as Dave was showing off his new scuba gear that it hit me.
> 
> Remember that summer a few years ago (ok, more than a few years ago) we snuck into my sister's room and looked at her collection of Playgirls?
> 
> That's right, Commander Charles Tucker the Third was Mr. July, 2141.
> 
> I'm attaching the pics just in case you forgot.
> 
> Love,
> 
> A.

* * *

Almost in a daze Hoshi had the computer open up the attachment. Twelve thumbnails filled the screen, showing Trip in various poses on a beach, ranging from one in a spring wetsuit with the top pushed down to his waist, to one where he was lying nude on a surfboard in the water, to a black and white one where he was on his side facing away from the camera, lying on the sand with a coarse fishnet stretched over him.

Hoshi enlarged that last one and felt a throb in her belly as she recognized it. That particular photo had played a large part in her fantasies in college; she would masturbate, imagining reaching out to touch those broad shoulders, her hand running down to curl over that tight ass; the man would turn toward her and they would make love on the sand in the hot sun.

Still in a daze Hoshi's hand slipped between her legs as the other pinched a nipple through the material of her bra, but this time instead of seeing the face of whomever she was dating, she saw the true owner of that body, and heard his voice whisper her name as she came.

* * *

"Somma bitch!" Trip slogged through the waist high muck with a grimace on his face.

Malcolm grinned. "I told you to watch where you were walking."

"Yeah, yeah...A little help here?"

Wading in slightly, Hoshi reached out and grabbed Trip's wrist, pulling him out as the muck made a wet sucking sound, trying to keep the Commander for itself.

Archer made a face at the smell. "You two are sitting in the back."

* * *

"The Commander and Ensign will have to spend some time in decon," Phlox informed them upon their return to Enterprise. "There was a lovely little parasite in the sludge they fell in."

"Great," mumbled Trip, who began peeling off his encrusted uniform.

Sighing, Hoshi did the same, following him into the decon chamber. Picking up a container of gel, she spread it over her arm. Parasites. She shuddered.

"Hey, Hosh, could you get my back?"

Glancing up, Hoshi saw Trip looking over his shoulder at her. Slowly she walked forward, eyes roaming over his back, down to his waist...taking a handful of gel she began to rub it into his skin, over his muscles, her touch becoming lighter and more caressing, a throb beginning deep in her belly as she finally touched the person she had been fantasizing about these past weeks...

Hoshi moved from Trip's back to his arms, then slid in front of him and started in on his chest. Without another thought, in fact she had quit thinking quite awhile ago, Hoshi bent and licked at one of his nipples.

"Hosh?"

She felt it harden, and bit lightly at the nub. Reaching down she stroked his growing erection through his boxers, lost in the feel of actually having Trip in the flesh instead of dreaming about him.

"Ah, Jebus, Hoshi!"

Trip's cock jerked in her hand, and the sound of his shocked voice brought Hoshi out of her trance. She looked down at her hand, still grasping his length, then yanked it away like she had been burned.

"Oh my God...Trip...Commander...I'm so sorry..." Hoshi backed away, eyes wide with mortification. She jumped as Phlox's voice came over the comm.

"All done. You may leave now."

Bolting from the decon chamber, Hoshi grabbed her clothes and ran down the corridor, seeking the safety of her cabin.

* * *

Trip stood outside Hoshi's door, concern on his face. She had been avoiding him the past few weeks, and then just now in the decon chamber...well, he had never been so shocked in his life when she had grabbed his cock.

Before he could change his mind Trip range the chime. "I know you're in there, Hosh, please, we gotta talk."

The door opened to show Hoshi still in her robe, having just come from the shower. She turned and walked further into the cabin, letting Trip follow her. He could see the misery on her face.

"I'm sorry for my actions, Commander..."

Trip frowned as Hoshi hugged herself, her hands rubbing her arms.

"Hosh." He turned her to look at him. "What's wrong? You've been actin' weird th' past few weeks, and then you practically jump me just now...

Hoshi's eyes slid over to her desk, and Trip's followed, seeing the picture she had up on the screen. He recognized it right away. Dropping his hands, he backed away from her.

"So you thought jest 'cause I did those pictures I'd be up for a quick roll in th' hay?"

He was only slightly reassured by the horrified look on Hoshi's face.

"No! It's just...look at you!" She moved over to the computer screen. "You're beautiful! You've...these pictures have been my fantasy since I was sixteen, but I never realized it was you. Then when I found out, I still couldn't stop myself from looking at them, from...and in decon I was finally touching you for real, and I got carried away..."

Trip watched as a range of emotions flitted across Hoshi's face as she looked at the picture of his nude backside, finally she looked wistful.

Something she said teased at his mind. "Stop yourself from...?"

A blush stole over Hoshi's cheeks.

Walking closer, his voice dropped. "What Hoshi? What do you do, looking at these pictures of me?" He felt a hot surge run through him. "Show me, Hoshi."

With a soft sigh, still looking at the screen, Hoshi sank down into her chair. A push of a button started a slideshow of the different photos, and Trip watched Hoshi's face as the light flickered across her features.

Reaching into a drawer, Hoshi pulled out a silver egg shaped object and it silently came to life in her hands. She slipped it between her spread legs, gasping as it touched her clitoris. Almost absent-mindedly she untied her robe, parting it to allow her hand to cup a breast and caress a nipple.

Trip bite back a groan at the sight of Hoshi's naked body. He pulled down the waistband oh his shorts and eased out his erection. Keeping his eyes on her, Trip stroked himself, fueled by the low mewling sounds coming from her.

God how he wanted her. Trip had almost lost it when she took hold of his cock in decon, like one of his own fantasies come to life. And now she was naked in front of him, masturbating to pictures of him. He needed to feel her, to touch her...

"Hosh..." Trip stood next to her, his hand reaching out to touch her hair. Hoshi turned, her glazed eyes widening at the sight of his erection in front of her. Pushing her chair away, she got on her knees in front of him, closing her thighs around the silver egg.

At the feel of her warm mouth around him Trip moaned aloud. He leaned against the wall and watched his cock disappear in Hoshi's mouth, only to come out again as her tongue swirled over the head. One of her hands circled the base, the other cupped his balls. "Hoshi," he whispered, his hand curving over her cheek. She looked up at him, and Trip fell into her eyes, coming instantly, seeing her swallow all he gave her, wracked by her own orgasm.

He slipped from her mouth, kneeling beside Hoshi and taking her into his arms. Trip eased the egg from between her legs, his fingers brushing against her drenched sex, causing more tremors to run through her. Placing her on the bunk, Trip laid down next to her when she wouldn't let go of his shirt, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
